LEGO Dimensions
September 29, 2015 |genre = Action Adventure |mode = Single Player Simultaneous Two Player |price = $99.99 |rating = E10+ |platform = Xbox 360 Xbox One PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 Wii U }}LEGO Dimensions is a Toys-to-Life crossover video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by LEGO and Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and was released on September 27, 2015 in North America and September 29, 2015 in the European Union. The game is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and Wii U. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Official Description When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex and quickly find themselves fighting to save all of LEGO humanity. Let creativity be the guide to a building and gaming adventure – journey through unexpected worlds and team-up with unlikely allies on the quest to defeat the evil Lord Vortech. Play with different minifigures from different worlds together in one LEGO videogame, and use each other's vehicles and gadgets in a way never before possible. LEGO Bad Cop driving the DeLorean Time Machine...why not?! The LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu fighting alongside Wonder Woman...yes, please! Get ready to break the rules, because the only rule with LEGO Dimensions is that there are no rules. Storyline There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundation Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, Robin, from the DC Comics universe, MetalBeard, from The LEGO Movie universe and Frodo, from The Lord of the Rings universe are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandlf, and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Game Components Companies Playable Characters Sets Locations Vehicles and Gadgets Abilities Achievements Levels Trivia * LEGO Dimensions was alluded to in the post-credits sequence of LEGO Jurassic World, in which LEGO bricks used in the Toy Pad and the Scale Keystone are dug up by Alan Grant. * A unique shader is sometimes used in certain Adventure Worlds and levels. ** Cartoon series such as Adventure Time, Scooby-Doo!, Teen Titans Go!, The Powerpuff Girls and The Simpsons gain a cel-shaded, outlined appearance. Scooby-Doo! uses noticeable thick outlines, while the other franchises use thinner outlines, which are harder to notice. ** The A-Team gains shading replicating the slight dirt and scratches on the film of older television series. ** Sonic the Hedgehog gains more saturated shading. * The graphics on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii U versions of LEGO Dimensions are of slightly lesser quality, due to the relatively smaller amount of memory available. ** Certain objects and sound effects are missing in these versions (most noticeably seen in the complete lack of dinosaurs in the Jurassic World Adventure World) ** This sometimes affects quests, such as You Had One Job!, where a light tunnel usable in the quest is removed these versions of the game. * Depending on the player's progress in the game, unique animations are displayed in the home menu. The full list and their unlock requirements can be found here. * LEGO Dimensions won the British Academy Children's Awards for best video game. * Year 1 Toy Tags are translucent blue, while Year 2 Tags are translucent orange. ** It was revealed that Year 2 used Orange Toy Tags to distinguish the newer packs, which generally unlock Battle Arenas (with the exception of Polybag characters Supergirl and Green Arrow), from the older Year 1 packs, which do not. Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Index Category:Media Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017